Monster Space
Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer online sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:'frame|Dual Berettas #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that s**t. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:'frame|Magnum #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:'frame|Shotgun #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. Fantastic Weaponry #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Computer Virus:' #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. Wildlife and Vegetation Lineup Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard Bumbling Nope.gif|Bumbling Nope (Bumblebee) Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip Cloudfish MS Sprite.gif|Cloudfish (Baby Harp Seal) Cupsnout Thirsty MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Thirsty) Cupsnout Full MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Full) Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Majestic Sea Flapflap MS Sprite.gif|Majestic Sea Flapflap (Stingray) Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Pelagipus MS Sprite.png|Pelagipus Pond Cat MS Sprite.gif|Pond Cat (Duck) Purring Creeper MS Sprite.gif|Purring Creeper Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax (View in Full) Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Spiky Floof MS Sprite.gif|Spiky Floof (Hedgehog) Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox Urn Koryl MS Sprite.png|Urn Koryl Vuukelp Krebb MS Sprite.png|Vuukelp Krebb Wavewriggler MS Sprite.png|Wavewriggler Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird Yuuth MS Sprite.png|Yuuth Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:PC Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games NPC Species Lineup Bhudd Stage 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Dudegrop Shovel MS Sprite.png|Dudegrop Eikiphir Nude MS Sprite.gif|Eikiphir Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf Galapa MS Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Xakk MS Sprite.png|Xakk Zolacian MS Sprite.png|Zolacian NPC Character Lineup Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Blue (HYGTB) MS Sprite.gif|Blue Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo Weepyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepyonwinnibom Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Earthworm Gary MS Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Fish Man (Rookie) MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Goorjian MS Sprite.png|Goorjian the Hiccup Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite Parker MS Sprite.png|Parker Pumpkin Patch MS Sprite.png|Pumpkin Patch Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Krueger Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Iskariots MS Sprite.gif|The Iskariots (Joseph & Josephine) Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Zap Boss Lineup A showcase of some of the bosses that can be encountered in the game. One should note that in order to showcase various hero character abilities, a number of otherwise allies will first be encountered as bosses, with the in-game reasoning being as cases of mistaken identity, being controlled by an outside source, training, boredom, et cetera. 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon (View in Full) Arrow MS Sprite.png|Arrow Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Chamelouge Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Deform MS Sprite.png|Deform Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra Dr. Ripovovich MS Sprite.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Fish Man (Rookie) MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Jigsaw MS Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Killer Bee (Mutate) MS Sprite.gif|Killer Bee Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|King Lemmingway Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran on Kirin Lightning MS Sprite.png|Lightning Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Mach 9 MS Sprite.png|Mach 9 Morbis MS Sprite.png|Morbis Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball Overripe Gargleberry MS Sprite.png|Overripe Gargleberry Pearl MS Sprite.png|Pearl Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Sekata MS Sprite.png|Sekata Snapper MS Sprite.gif|Snapper Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold (View in Full) Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Chiclechu MS Sprite.gif|Chiclechu Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Danger Horse MS Sprite.png|Danger Horse (Common Hippopotamus) Dementian Unarmed MS Sprite.png|Dementian (Unarmed) Dementian Eradicator.gif|Dementian Eradicator Dire Beezard MS Sprite.png|Dire Beezard Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Elasmobranchiisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchiisaurus Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White (View in Full) Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm Brutegunner Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Polar Bear Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Swarming Nope MS Sprite.gif|Swarming Nope (Hornet) Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear (View in Full) Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin (View in Full) Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White (View in Full) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:PC Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games